The present application is directed to a solar tracking photovoltaic array and, more particularly, to an alignment device and methods for assembling and aligning individual components of a solar array.
Solar tracking photovoltaic arrays are used for various applications. The arrays are designed for a specific output capacity that may vary from being relatively small, such as a few kilowatts, to relatively large in excess of hundreds of kilowatts. The arrays may be installed at various locations that have exposure to the sun for adequate periods of time to produce the required power capacity.
The arrays generally include a frame with one or more solar cell modules in the form of panels. The frame may be adjustable to position the solar cell modules towards the sun. The frame may adjust the position of the solar cell modules throughout the day and throughout the year to ensure they remain directed to the sun to maximize the power capacity.
The arrays are often large assemblies that may be difficult or even impossible to transport once they are assembled. Because of this, it may be advantageous to assemble the arrays in the field at an installation site. Assembly of the solar arrays in the field may provide for the arrays to be packaged and transported as kits to facilitate transport and assembly. Further, the assembly at the installation site may provide for less-skilled workers to perform the assembly process, and the assembly may be done quickly.